


Movie Night

by UnknownUncut



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Austria is only mentioned in passing, Canada is a good parent, Countries Using Human Names, Gen, Mostly Prussia center, Nunavut is a sweetheart, along with Pennsylvania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Movie night, the only night where Gilbert can sit back and just watch a movie without worrying over anything. However things don't go as planned.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to introduce my versions of states and provinces and I didn't know how so I went with watching a moving. So yeah, it might not be the best but it's whatever. The title that's use is High Hopes by Panic! At The Disco, since I suck at coming up with titles. Hope you enjoy.

“West!” Shouts Gilbert, who jumped down from the back porch. He lands with a roll before jogging up to Ludwig, whose busy painting some signs for the upcoming meeting in December.

“What is it?” Ludwig ask, slightly annoyed.

“Its movie night over at Birdie’s so I thought that you want to come with me!” Gilbert is jumping, not really since he’s rocking on his heels, but it feels like it.

“I’m too busy right now to go to a movie night with you,” Ludwig said as he dip his brush back into the paint before continuing painting.

“Oh…” Gilbert nods his head sadly before turning around and heads back into the house. He went to the phone and dial up Birdie’s number. It rings once before Gilbert sets the phone back down, just on the counter, before sitting on the floor, back against the island.

The phone rings but Gilbert didn’t make a move to grab it but someone else did.

“Yes?” Vash ask, Gilbert forgot that the nation was coming over to help paint with Ludwig. “It’s for you,” Vash held the phone which Prussia took.

“Hey Birdie…”

“Sorry Uncle Gil but its Nicky not pops.” Gilbert perks up when he hears Nunavut on the line, he was kinda hoping its Birdie but hearing one of his nephews is nice, even though they aren’t his actual nieces and nephews.

“Oh hey Nicky, I was about to call and say that I’m probably not coming to movie night.” Gil wanted to chuck the phone after hearing him say that, especially when it’s going to be Nunavut’s first movie night with him, he feels awful.

“Oh, well does that mean we can’t come in?”

Gilbert raise an eyebrow, pulling the phone away from his ear. What did the teen mean by that?

A knock could be heard from the front door, that what they might.

Gilbert got up, making sure that Gilbird is nice and warm in the nest that the little bird had made back when the weather turned cold. He made his way out of the kitchen and down the hallway, making sure not to hit the railing of the stairs before opening the door.

Standing in the door way is Birdie and Nicky, two of his favourite people, plus one other person who he hasn’t met yet.

“Hey Uncle Gil,” the quieter province wave happily but a little worry, while Birdie came in and gave him a hug before making his way to the kitchen since he’s always welcome here and Gilbert made sure he knows that.

“Hey Nicky, who’s your friend here?” He motion them both inside, making sure to close the door behind them, since both Ludwig and himself keeps forgetting to.

“Oh this is Pennsylvania, one of Uncle Al’s kids, but he likes to be called Mason.” Nicky shrugs and grabs Mason’s hand, dragging him off the kitchen.

Gilbert frown, Pennsylvania reminds him of Romania and Moldova a little bit but without the vampire creepiness.

He follows after them to kitchen, he stops in the door way, a smile appearing on his face, when he sees the three talking about different types of sweets.

Gilbert knows he’s an outsider to everyone. Nicky looks over his shoulder, spotting Gil, he went and grab his arm.

“Be honest, which sweet is better, Coffee Crisp or Kit Kat?” Nicky had grab Birdie’s phone and shows pictures of each. Gilbert thought about it, he doesn’t favourite candy over one another since he likes them all so he stumped.

“Well if I’m being honest I have to say kinder eggs, only because you get something for eating the chocolate.”

Mason raise an eye brow but didn’t say anything, Birdie shaking his head as he finish heating up some popcorn, while Nicky stood there surprised before nodding his head.

“Yeah they’re good I guess.”

Birdie finished up getting the snacks together before motioning for them to head to the living room. “Alright to the living room,” he stops beside Gil, “do you mind helping me with some of this,” he lifts up one of the bowls which Gilbert quickly took before following the kids to the living room.

The living room is a mess since Roderich has been working in here, normally he cleans up after himself but it seems he had rush off somewhere.

Nicky and Mason are careful about moving some stuff around so they have a tiny spot to sit. Gilbert wanted to move everything so the two kids (even though ones a teen and other closer to an adult but it still stands) has a bigger spot to sit but neither one complain or said anything, so it’s probably doesn’t need to become a big deal.

Gil and Matthieu has taken a seat on the couch, or what’s left of the room there, while Nicky and Mason has taken the floor, the small spot that they cleared out for themselves.

“So what are we watching?” ask Gil, he grabbed the remote and flip the TV on. Well after a couple of tries, but it got some chuckles out of the two so it was worth making himself a fool for a few minutes.

“We were thinking _Brother Bear_ , _Hotel Transylvania_ , and _Lilo & Stitch_” said Pennsylvania, who has a quiet voice like Nunavut but still projects in a way, probably because the kid is related to America. “We were thinking _My Neighbor Totoro_ but that’s more for some of the others.”

“I thought we were waiting to watch _Lilo & Stitch_ with Hawaii?” Nunavut ask. Pennsylvania shrugs but frowns.

“Since when do you hang out with Hawaii?”

“Since forever, mostly because he warm but I also hang out with Texas and Nevada because they are also warm,” he notice Mason looks a little worried, “it’s mostly because I don’t want to be cold…” Nicky shrugs.

Mason shakes his head and pulls the province on to his lap, “aw, don’t worry I’ll keep you warm.”

Gilbert looks over at Matthieu, who just shrugs.

“Well,” the two looks up to the ex-nation, “you’re in luck we have all though movies taped and ready to go.” Gilbert remembers Matthieu calling much earlier in the week and asking if he can get though three movies just because, not giving him a reason but he’s glad that he taped them now.

“Wait!” Nicky, who’s half on top of Mason, grabs Gil’s hand, “you’re not ready to watch the movies you need to put your pajamas on.”

Gilbert took a look at the three and sees that they are already wearing their pajamas. He nods his head, “you are right, let me go put mine on.” He got up and head back out into the hallway and up the stairs, which are near the stairs.

He couldn’t hear them talking but he knows that they are so he went to his room, which is across from the guest room, and open his dresser.

Gilbert looks over the clothes before picking a pair which should match the others. The pajamas pants has little yellow birds on them, they’re a pair that Matthieu had gotten him a while back, and just a simple long-sleeve t-shirt.

With a nod, he heads back out and down the hall a little to the bathroom. However Ludwig had step out of the very room he was heading to.

Gilbert tried to sneak past Ludwig but the other nation has turned to face him.

“Hey East, I have a question…” Ludwig, who seems to be done working for the day is already in his sleepwear, being a tank top and the green cargo pants he normally wears, is standing there awkwardly. “Is the invited for the movie night still open?”

Gilbert nods his head slowly, “yeah of course it is, why would you think it wasn’t?”

“I don’t know, so when are you leaving?” Ludwig rubs his arm, like he’s use to do when they were younger, back when Ludwig likes hanging around Gil.

“Actually it’s just done stairs but you aren’t going down stairs wearing cargo pants.” Gilbert gave Ludwig his clothes before jogging back to his room and grabbing another pair, but these one’s has beer glasses on them.

“Here these should work better,” he takes back his clothes and gave Ludwig the other pair.

Ludwig nods, not really knowing what to do.

“Oh and we’re cleaning up the living room since I’m not letting those two kids sit in that tin spot in the living.” Gilbert went to the bathroom before Ludwig can ask him anymore questions.

A few minutes has passed before the brothers went back down stairs, follow by Ludwig’s dogs since they wanted to join movie night as well. Ludwig was confused of Mason and Nicky but decided just too simply introduce himself, which they happily introduce themselves as well, before helping Gilbert clean up the living room. Matthieu helped as well.

The three dogs has found their own spots around, even though they follow Ludwig around as he cleaned the space, they gotten bored and found a spot to lay down.

"You know we got a couple of dogs too,” said Nicky. Mason nods his head, agreeing to the statement.

“Oh and kind of dogs do you have?” ask Ludwig, who seems to be relaxing a little bit around the state and province.

Nicky closed a file as he thought before turning to the German, “Yukon has five huskies while Newfoundland has Labrador-”

“Don’t you mean ‘Newfoundland has _a_ Labrador’?”

Nicky shakes his head, “no Labrador is one of the province but is a Labrador like the dog, don’t worry we don’t understand it either.”

Ludwig nods his head slowly before going back to clean, as well as Nicky.

Once everything is cleaned up and everyone has a spot to sit and watch the movies, Matthieu starts the first movie up which is _Brother Bear_.

Gilbert takes a moment after watching the movie for a while, he looks around at everyone. Ludwig has opt to sitting in the middle of couch with Matthieu and Gilbert on either side of him, while the kids are sitting on the floor whispering quietly about the movie, with the three dogs happily laying with them.

But in all, this was a better day than the last few weeks.

He kinda wishes it could last but right now this is good.

“Stop telling people I’m dead!”

“Sometimes I can still hear his voice.”

Ludwig shakes his head and nudge Gilbert. Gil rolls his eyes, knowing what Ludwig is saying.

Yeah he can live with this.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how well I did with this but tried. Tell me if I got anything wrong or if you like to see Nunavut and Pennsylvania again, I guess comment, I don't know. I'll stop wasting your time. Thanks for Reading.


End file.
